The Serpant
by Richard Beaubien
Summary: Rand Al Thor unleashes a new menace into his world, one with a unique fashion sense


Mizuno Productions Presents  
  
A WOT Short Fanfic by Richard Beaubien  
  
The Serpent....  
  
*****  
  
The sun ray's slowly started to pentrate the skyline, the cold dew of the past  
night still gripping the coast line. Rand shivered as he closed his jacket,   
the heat wave that seemed to grip all of the land was strangely absent here.  
Instead bone numbing cold remained, perhaps coming from the sea breeze or  
perhaps coming from somewhere or someone else.   
  
Of course temperture didn't matter to someone with powers like Rand, but  
he had been so used to the ever growing heat of the sun that he had  
forgotten how to warm himself. Even then, he welcomed the feel of the  
cold, it made him feel normal again. A feeling he hadn't felt for a long  
time.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Cadsune asked behind him, showing no ill   
effects from the sudden rush of cold air. She had insited that she joined Rand  
on this journey, explaining that her experience would be an big asset to  
this joruney. Rand aggreed, though for different reasons. He didn't want  
Aes Sedai plotting behind his back, especially one with as much experience as  
Cadusne.   
  
Rand paused before replaying, expecting the mad rants of Lewis Thernin to fill  
his head. It usually did whenever he dealt with Aes Sedai, especially ones  
with power on the level of Cadsune. But Lewis was especially quiet today,  
something which should of comforted Rand but only added to his sense of  
worry.  
  
"Yes, this was the place that was on the map," Rand eventually replied in a   
cold and firm voice. He had seen this place in one of his dreams, and it  
was supposed to contain an object of vast and terrifying power. Rand  
wasn't sure what it was, perhaps some powerfull Angreal lost since the  
breaking, but he had to posses it. He was going to need every weapon for the  
final battle, and he also had to make sure that none of the fallen  
themselves would use such a weapon.   
  
"I feel some power here, but nothing that seems to affect the pattern,"   
Cadusne contiuned with a calm look on her face. Nothing seemed to faze  
here, even things which fazed Aes Sedai didn't bother her. "Are you sure  
you weren't mistaken?"  
  
"No, I'm sure that it was here!!!"The replay was filled with enough venom to  
let Cadsune know that he read between the lines. He wasn't crazy, at least  
not yet. He still had control over the mad ravings of his past life, the  
Dragon who once broke the world.  
  
Fortunetly most of Rands small band had ignored the exchange, or paid it no   
heed. Though the group that accompined Rand could be called anything but  
small. A few traineess from the Black Tower, more than a dozen Aiel women  
and a Aes Sedai could hardly be called small for anyone but the Dragon  
Reborn. Rand was lucky enough to limit the amount of Aiel down to a dozen, the  
Wise Women certainily wanted more.  
  
"I'll go check up ahead, stay here!" Rand said as he moved towards the small   
cluster of rocks near the shore with Cadsune close behind. He thought  
about saying something,. But decided that he didn't need a verbal fight at  
this moment. What he needed to do was to find this object and return  
quickly home. And still the voice of Lewis Thernin remained quite.  
  
The area itself was mostl unmarked, Rand saw as he reached the shore. There   
was no big signs pointing towards an object of power, be it a statue, a  
guardian or some kind of trap. It wasn't a promising sign, though it could  
mean that it was just hidden and was never meant to be found again.   
  
"I think I found something," Cadsune said with a bit of panic in her voice. In  
front of her was a small script of foreign writing, a script which she had  
never saw before. But it seemed oddly familiar to her, and it caused a  
feeling of dread to pentrate her soul.   
  
"Hmm..I wonder what it reads," Rand replied as he looked at the writing. Lews  
Thernin was still quiet, though he seemed deep in thought. Perhaps this  
was the place where the angreal was buried, Rand thought as he reached  
with the power to feel the weaves. A weave which was simple yet complex.   
  
A weave done by Lewis Thernin himself, way back when.  
  
"No!! DON'T!!!" Lewis screemed in Rands head as the weave itself started to   
dissapear, "It's the serpant!!!"  
  
But the warning was too late, for in front of Rand and Cadsune appeared the   
figure of one women. A rather well endowed women, wearing a skimpy black  
outfit. And beside her appeard and exact duplicate, followed by another,  
and yet another untill there was 10 copies of the young lady. Rand didn't  
know what to say, the voice of Lewis Thernin raving madly in his head. He  
had enough problems trying to stop the nosebleed which was trying to come  
out.  
  
But before they could react, one of the skimpy leather clad girls started to   
speak.  
  
"Now now, Lina!! Don't think this will keep me away from your little gig.   
I know your hiding a great Job somewhere. OHOHOHOHOH!!!!!"  
  
And the other 10 joined in, creating a hideous laugh, a laugh so strong  
that Rand couldn't concentrate and grap a hold of the power. Neither could  
any of the others, the laugh was just so powerful, so evil!!!  
  
"I'll find you Lina Inverse, you Flat Chested 2 bit sorceress, or my name  
is Naga the White Serpant!!OHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!"   
  
*****  
  
- Some say that on that day the dragon reborn did fall, while some said that   
it was the Dark One himself who fell.. Other say that the White Tower  
itself collapsed this day, in front of the onslaught, The Amyrilin reduced  
to tears in front of the new enemy.   
  
Some say that the Seanchan where driven off the land by this new force, and   
some say they entered into dark baragins with the Dragon Reborn to stop  
the menance. And some say that Trollocs themselves ran in fear, before  
even seeing the enemy.  
  
None can say what the truth is, beyond the fact that on that day the Serpant   
did come and the land shook in fear.  
  
From the Book of the Serpant, Part 1...  
  
  
*GRIN*  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
